


Beast Tamers

by Mavda



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavda/pseuds/Mavda
Summary: Mythical beasts roamed the world, all-powerful and terrifying, and the beast tamers sealed them withing themselves. Revered, feared or hated, a beast tamer will never have a normal life, and now Naruto Uzumaki is facing the start of his adult life: choosing a wife.By his father's beseeching, Naruto is now seeking a wife from the Hyuuga clan, in hopes of extending his life somehow. Nobody expects him to be a real husband, to be a real father, but if Naruto is forced to start a family he will be damned if he disappoints.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. A bride for the beast tamer

His father is looking at him with disapproval, he knows. He tries his best to ignore him by looking out the window and entertaining himself with the passing prairies, but Minato Uzumaki will drill a hole through his skull at this rate.  
"What," he barks.  
Minato breathes with exasperation, "Would it kill you to behave appropriately, son?"  
Naruto blows a raspberry and keeps looking out the window with his slouched back, open legs and annoyed face. "I don't know, you tell me."  
"We're meeting your future wife, please try to at least look interested."  
"Bride," Naruto corrects, "future bride, and what's it they say? If you don't love me at my worst, you don't de-?"  
"Naruto!" Minato hisses, and Naruto knows he has overstepped. His father his hurt. He knows. He knew he would hurt him if he treated this meeting with such nonchalance, and he did it anyways.  
"Is wanting for you to live a couple more years such a horrible wish of mine?"  
Naruto bites his tongue, because he doesn't have the heart to tell his father that sometimes he wishes...  
"I will behave," Naruto concedes, "I will try my best to behave," he adds, because he knows himself. But he doesn't straighten his back, doesn't close his legs and doesn't wash the grimace off his face.  
"Thank you, son. Thank you."  
And Naruto pouts towards the window.

His stupid formal kimono is stuffy and the coat cord dangles in front of him. He has to fight the urges to grip it and rip it off.  
Their carriage leaves and a bunch of servants guide them towards the inner rooms of the house. Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the family, welcomes them alone and offers drinks to the both of them. Naruto became head of the family 5 years ago, the moment he became 18, so although he doesn't particularly enjoy drinking, he can't refuse the man's offering. They talk about unremarkable stuff, most having to do with their respective clans. Hiashi offers another drink and Naruto accepts out of politeness, it is common knowledge that a Beast Tamer should always keep their minds clear and alert. Naruto decides to give the man the benefit of the doubt, mainly because Minato has barely said a word and Naruto promised to behave. But then Hiashi offers another drink and Naruto crosses his arms.  
"I am afraid I will have to refuse, Lord Hiashi, I can not afford to get lost on the drink before meeting my future bride."  
Hiashi looks as bored as he had when they arrived, but he nods and calls for a servant to bring his daughters. They lock eyes afterwards and Naruto remains stoic. The man is getting on his nerves.  
When the door opens again, Naruto doesn't break eye contact until Hiashi does, and by that time the two daughters are already kneeling beside their father, one to each side of him. Their faces are glued to their hands on the floor and they do not move until their father says they are able to do so.  
Naruto hides his disgust by pressing his lips together. Patriarcal clans are always weird as fuck. If his mother had been alive he would have married a woman from another matriarchal clan, like the Inuzuka's or the Hatake's. Although if his mother had been alive she may have had a daughter and the Beast inside Naruto wouldn't be inside Naruto and maybe he wouldn't be looking for a bride to have an heir with. Specially not one from a patriarcal clan.  
Naruto hones in on the older-looking one. She looks as bored as her father, although Naruto is sure his own face isn't much different. She is pretty, dainty and delicate. Nothing of the things he looks for in a woman. His offspring need to be able to hold in a Beast inside of them, for crying out loud, he would much rather have a mean looking woman like Kiba Inuzuka's mother. Naruto remembers his friend's disgusted face when he had joked to him about it, and his mood is immediately better. He's just taking it out on the daughter because her father is such a stuck-up shit. Naruto's mother had been dainty and delicate, and his grandma Mito is graceful and solemn. Also, he's choosing his bride in order to lengthen his own lifespan, so whatever.  
Naruto turns slightly towards his right, puts his hands in front of him and presses his head to the triangle they formed, bowing towards the girl. He straightens, "Lady Hinata, I presume?" he says to the older-looking daughter, she gives the tiniest of nods. "It is my honor to be able to-"  
"Lord Naruto," Hiashi interrupts, and Naruto clenches his jaw. What a man.  
"Yes, Lord Hiashi?"  
"I would like to present to you my daughter Hanabi."  
The girl bows again and looks at Naruto directly into his eyes, "It is my honor to meet you, Lord Naruto."  
Naruto is confused. He glances towards Hinata, but her eyes are glued to the tatami in front of her.  
"I have been informed by your father that through this union you seek a partner that can help you maintain your chakra points clean and unburdened." Naruto nods, but he is still confused. "My daughter Hanabi is by far superior in terms of proficiency in the clan's techniques and as such, I believe, a better partner for you, my lord."  
Hinata hasn't said a peep, and Naruto can feel his very own chakras getting unruly inside of him. This must be a joke.  
"I do not understand," starts Naruto, "Is Hinata incapable of seeing chakra points?"  
Hiashi looks flustered, as flustered as he can look without losing his stoic face. "In terms of capability-"  
"Lady Hinata, are you incapable of using your clan's technique? Are you unable to see chakra points?"  
Hinata's eyes widen and stare back at Naruto's. "I can, my lord."  
"Are you incapable of releasing chakra points?"  
"I am capable of that, my lord."  
Her voice is reserved, like everything seems to suggest about her, but her eyes now have energy in them, and she can't hide the surprise behind them.  
"So could you explain to me then, Lord Hiashi, why are you offering your fourteen year old daughter instead of Lady Hinata?"  
"Naruto," Minato hisses from behind him. But Naruto is repulsed by this man's actions, so he awaits an answer.  
"As I have stated already, Lord Naruto, in terms of capability my daughter Hanabi is superior than Lady Hinata. I am sorry if me trying to be of use to you has resulted in me overstepping your boundaries."  
Minato raises, "Excuse me, Lord Hiashi, my ladies, I would like to have a private conversation with my son."  
Naruto doesn't move from his position and Minato calls him, "My lord." It's the change in tone that makes Naruto move. To anyone else, Minato looks just like a servant calling for his master, but Naruto knows his father is as disgusted as he is, there is irritation in his voice.  
"If you would excuse me."  
They walk towards a nearby pond. Everything is carefully positioned in this garden and Naruto tries to clear his head by admiring the place. Minato stops in the middle of a small bridge, just on top of a miniature waterfall.  
"What was that?" he asks, and Naruto is glad Minato chose a place that can somewhat drown their voices, because he's as shocked as his father.  
"I know, right? What is he thinking offering his youngest daughter to me? I've always known patriarcal clans were weird, but fuck-"  
"Naruto." Minato stops him, and his irritation is evident now.  
Naruto takes a moment to understand. "What?" but he refuses to think that his father is annoyed at him and not the man inside that room.  
"What are you doing going against Lord Hiashi?"  
Naruto has to remember to close his mouth. He feels somewhat betrayed, but he's more shocked than anything. "What do you mean? Hinata was the one we came here to see, didn't we?"  
"If Lord Hiashi says that Lady Hanabi might be a better choice, then why can't you just-"  
"You expect me to impregnate a 14 year old?" Naruto gets really close to his father. Minato is plenty tall, and usually towers the people around him, but Naruto has grown even taller than him, and he looks like someone that fights for fun, so now it seems like Naruto is threatening the blonde man into submission.  
"You do not have to have a child so soon," explains Minato. He reigns over his voice and attitude, nothing good will come out of having Naruto riled up.  
"Right, I have how many years left now? 8? 12?" Minato closes his eyes in pain, because this is exactly the reason why they need a Hyuuga in their family, for them to give Naruto a couple more years. "So I wait till she's of age, make her pregnant and then die a few years later, leaving her alone and with a child she will not know how to care for."  
"Our clan would never leave your child-"  
"If I am forced to have a family, then I want to at least be there for them!"  
Minato can't look Naruto in the eye. As Head of the family his expectations are far greater than Minato could ever understand, and if he wishes to be present... Minato understands. "Just control your temper, all right? We don't want Lord Hiashi withdrawing from this deal."

Hiashi and his daughters seem to have remained still since the moment they left the room. Naruto can't find a hair out of place and he can feel his annoyance growing again, but his father's words are at the back of his head.  
Naruto kneels in his spot and bows. "We appreciate your opinions in the matter, Lord Hiashi, and we appreciate your worry over the matter." Hiashi looks pleased, and Naruto has to remember to breath in and out, "I would like to have a one on one meeting with Lady Hinata, if you would let me."  
Hiashi's microscopic smile disappears. "As you wish, my lord."  
Minato leaves with everyone. He had told Naruto not to piss off Lord Hiashi, but at the end of the day, the decision regarding his bride and future wife must be his.  
Hinata remains as still as a statue. She had expected Lord Naruto to choose her sister, but now he is looking at her and Hinata doesn't know what to do.  
"Lady Hinata," Naruto starts, and Hinata breathes out the tiniest yes he has ever heard. "May I ask you to look at my chakra points and release the ones you feel are the most strained, please?"  
"Yes, my lord."  
By the way she had been conducting herself, Naruto would have thought she would have more trouble with his request. He half expected her to fumble while doing her work and actually to suck a little bit at it. But Hinata moves closer to him, keeping herself at arms length now and raises her hand to the front of her face with only her index and middle finger up, a usual hand gesture when using one's chakra. She mumbles a word beneath her breath that Naruto doesn't catch and the veins around her white eyes -characteristic to the Hyuuga- bulge out. Naruto can't look away from her eyes and he isn't sure she catches him staring.  
Hinata moves her eyes across his body and after a while she releases her technique. She doesn't look winded or tired, Naruto notices. "May I help you with your haori, Lord Naruto?"  
"Sure." Naruto notices his choice of words immediately, but Hinata pays no attention to it. She stands up and helps him take off his jacket, he feels refreshed instantly.  
"From what I have seen, Lord Naruto, the most restrained chakra points right now are in you upper back, chest and right thigh." Naruto nods along, because he has no way to confirm that information. "I need to put my hands in said parts of your body, may I?"  
"You may, Lady Hinata."  
The woman kneels behind him and presses her hands on his back. Naruto straightens even more, she whispers behind him again and starts moving her right hand in between his shoulder blades. She stops in one point and leaves only two of her fingers making contact. Naruto expects a jolt of chakra, a prick, pressure, anything, but he feels nothing and the next moment he feels his muscles relaxing. He feels better without knowing that he had felt bad before.  
"What the-?"  
"Lord Naruto?" Hinata moves to his side, as quick as her kimono lets her. Her hand is in his shoulder and the other hovers near his chest. He's hunched over and Hinata feels the tears coming. She did everything correctly, she may not be as good as her sister, but even she can close and release chakra points. Any child in the clan can close and release chakra points. Closing and releasing chakra points is the cornerstone of the Hyuuga clan and no one, in the history of the clan, has ever been unable to at least be able to use that technique. But this is her we're talking about, the weakest of the heiresses in history, so it is not that far-fetched for her to be the first ever to blunder such basic of the basics. "Lord Naruto?"  
Naruto raises his head with a delighted sigh, "That felt great," he can barely believe something so small is able to make him feel so much better. He looks at Hinata with surprise and stops on his tracks as he sees her face. She breathes in a shaky breath, presses her lips in order to stop them from trembling and does her best to smile, "I am glad, Lord Naruto."  
"I'm sorry," Naruto says immediately, "did I scare you? I'm sorry."  
Hinata shakes her head no and stands to move in front of him. Her legs feel weak but she carries on. What a disgrace. "No." If she wasn't so much of a failure then she would have never even entertained the thought that she could possibly hurt him with a bad executed technique. The fact that she even doubted herself is enough to send her spiraling into despair, and the fact that she may have disgraced herself in front of the Head of the Uzumaki is eating at her. "Pl-please think n-nothing of it, my lord."  
There is silence and Hinata would gladly throw herself to the ponds outside, shame herself in another way that was not her stupid stutter. She hates everything, maybe if he had chosen her sister then she wouldn't be making such a fool of herself. Maybe if her father hadn't shamed her for not being her sister, she wouldn't have such a problem with her speech when pressured. Maybe if she was better, then none of this would be even a problem.  
She sits in front of Naruto and presses her hands to his chest. She may be a failure and of no consequence but she was going to do what he had asked of her at least. If he would rather have a perfect, free-of-stutter wife then he could choose her sister. Why didn't he just go with her sister and save her the shame?  
Hinata releases the chakra point and Naruto makes a point of thanking her. Hinata barely hears him, ready to leave the room and for her father and sister to come back and change his mind. Her movements are practiced and she finishes soon. Thank god.  
She is ready for Naruto to dismiss her with a wave of his hand, but he only kneels. "I can see that you are more than capable of releasing chakra points, Lady Hinata. Thank you. May I know why you father decided to propose your sister instead of you?"  
Hinata knows this spiel by heart, "Her proficiency-"  
"You seem to be capable enough."  
"She's f-faster," Hinata wishes he would just let her go, "more controlled."  
"May I be blunt, Lady Hinata?"  
Hinata raises her eyes and breathes out a yes.  
"I am in need of an heir." Hinata can feel her cheeks heating. "I have no desire to wed a child, and although you and your father seem to be of the mind that Lady Hanabi is better at using your clan's technique, if she is only faster and more controlled in doing what you have just showed me, I have no interest in that. May I know what you know about my clan?"  
Hinata and her sister studied what they could find about the Uzumaki's, but like any high-positioned clan, they could only find basic information. "Only what is c-common knowledge, my lord."  
"In that case, I would love for you to get to know my clan before you make your decision, my lady. I would be honored to receive you and move forward with our relationship with marriage in mind. If you would accept my invitation, It would be my pleasure to have you in my compound starting next week."  
Hinata is puzzled. "My father..."  
"The Uzumaki are a matriarchal clan, my lady, and in matriarchal clans the decisions are made with the people affected by them, other people are inconsequential. Of course, I will repeat what I said to you word by word to your father, Lady Hinata, I know the ways of this clan." Naruto stands up and waits for Hinata to rise before getting his haori. Hinata moves her hands to help him put his jacket on without thinking. She is still shocked at Naruto's decision.  
Before they leave the room, Naruto stops in front of the shoji door and turns to her. He towers over her and in any other occasion she would feel anxious by this situation.  
"It has been my pleasure meeting you, my lady, I shall talk with your father about my proposal and await your answer." Hinata looks at him and nods as an answer. "Just keep in mind, Lady Hinata," Naruto moves his hand under her chin and raises her face to him, "we are not beyond kidnapping our brides and grooms if their decisions are faced with opposition."

As Naruto and Minato leave the compound, her father stands next to her with displeasure oozing out of him. And maybe this is just the shock talking or the comfort of not knowing what is to come. But Hinata feels the itch to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real, people, I started this because Naruto and Hinata live rent free in my mind and I wanted to write them doing the do. Then the plot followed. Don't expect them to be doing the do every chapter, though!! lol


	2. The decision to go forward

Lord Naruto is waiting for her when she descends the carriage. In the time they were apart Hinata replayed every little detail she could remember from their meeting, making it a point to be prepared for this one. But she is already surprised by the fact that he has come himself to welcome her.   
"Lady Hinata." Naruto greets, and Hinata does her best to hide the nervous blush that is creeping on her cheeks. They bow to each other and Naruto locks eyes with Hinata's attendant.  
"Lord Naruto, this is Neji, my attendant."  
"Welcome," says Naruto, and Hinata is feeling nervous in stead of her cousin. "You may ask whatever you may need to whichever servant you come across."  
Neji bows and his long hair falls around him, "Understood, Lord Naruto."  
"Lady Hinata, may I have a moment of your time?"   
"Ah, yes."   
Naruto leaves behind everyone else as they unload Lady Hinata's baggage and offers his arm to the lady in question.   
"I am glad to know you decided to go forward with our relationship, my lady."  
"Yes."  
"You will have all afternoon today to get to know the compound. Everyone is aware of your presence and have explicit orders to accommodate to your every need, please feel free to ask for anything you want."  
"Yes."  
"I will be busy till evening today, but as soon as I am finished I will come find you."   
Hinata is unable to say anything except yes to Naruto's statements regarding the compound and her life in here, but he doesn't seem to mind. Hinata is nervous, but Naruto's firm arm and the way he accommodates his pace to hers reassures her in a way she didn't know she needed.   
"I want you to meet my grandma Mito now, would that be all right with you?"  
Hinata freezes and Naruto stops alongside her.   
Now? When she hasn't had the time to do nothing more than mumble? Not that more time would somehow give her more strength. Nor resolve. In any case, if Lord Naruto's grandma somehow doesn't like her, the faster she realizes Hinata is a failure the better... right? Naruto is looking at her and Hinata can feel the sweat pooling at her back, but Naruto does not move nor say anything and Hinata stares at his chest.   
"Of course." She knows Naruto does not believe the mask of resolve she tries to show on her voice, because he raises his hand and pats the arm that's intertwined with his.  
"I'll be there with you."  
Hinata presses her lips. She will make a fool out of herself and there will be no one to blame but her, she knows. Knowing that night will come and she will have another failure to add to her regrets eats at her, and she doesn't realize they have walked quite a distance until Naruto raises his arm in greeting and calls for his grandma's attention.  
Hinata does her best to look every bit of the noble she deep down is, hoping to fool this woman somewhat. Straight back, shoulders rolled back, eyes clear and poised, eye contact, what else was there? Her father's voice is echoing at the back of her head, and she tries to concentrate, she tries, but Naruto is walking towards his grandmother, which means she is also walking towards his grandmother, so in no time she is face to face with Lord Naruto's grandmother and the only thing she is capable of doing is to stare at her with as much composure as she can muster.  
Lady Mito is noble through and through, it shows in the way she sizes Hinata up, but she is also incredibly warm, and she asks whether Hinata has been able to see the Uzumaki's must-sees. Hinata isn't able to say much before Naruto steps in and takes over the conversation. They go through things they think Hinata might like and how to arrange for Hinata to sightsee them. Hinata worries that maybe she will come off as rude but Naruto lets her speak in one liners at precise moments and then carries on from there. As time passes Hinata feels relieved, her participation is small, yes, but neither Lady Mito nor Lord Naruto seem to mind, and they keep on carrying her over into their conversation with questions.   
By the time Lady Mito has to keep on with her day, she smiles at Hinata and assures her that she will like the place. She is eager to keep on chatting but Naruto reminds her of a meeting and she leaves them with a wave of her hand.   
"Shall we go?" and Naruto takes her away again for a walk.   
This time he keeps her to himself. There are people who come and greet them, but Naruto is fast to bid them farewell. He makes sure to show her around, stops longer at a particular spot in the garden where he gushes about some flowers, gives her pointers as to position herself in the compound and not get lost looking for her quarters.   
Neji is sitting outside her room and barely moves his head as they come closer. Naruto stops somewhat farther away.  
"Well, we'll have more time afterwards." He lets his hand linger on top of hers and Hinata keeps her eyes glued to the floor out of nervousness, "I'll come back as soon as I'm finished."  
Hinata can barely whisper an answer and Naruto leaves. She takes a moment to herself before going forward and Neji stands the moment she passes him. He says nothing and only moves behind her.   
Her room is spacious and there is nothing lacking. There was a part of her that was worried the Uzumaki's would test her by putting her in dubious living conditions, or by being unpleasant to her, something, anything to see if she was worthy of being there. Of being their heir's wife.   
Neji sits at the corner of her room and becomes a statue. It is funny, she expected Naruto to change somewhat, be harsher, sharper, but he has become even sweeter to her. She can only berate herself for even entertaining the idea. But she also knows that she can excuse herself. When surrounded by people who only push her down... what else can she expect?  
Hinata wishes for a glass of water, and although Neji came here as her assistant, she stands, goes to the pitcher and pours herself a glass. She wishes she could stop trying to reach out too, she hates whenever she lets her kindness get out of control, it has never done her any good. But she always wonders, maybe if they were alone Neji would be different, maybe if there weren't so many watchful eyes he would talk to her. So she doesn't let go of the pitcher, gathers her courage and asks, "Neji, would you like a glass of water?"   
There is silence and Hinata wants to laugh. She doesn't know what possesses her to turn her head and look at him, but she does, and there Neji is, all proper and prim looking at her like she is a stain he can't wash out.   
Hinata wants to stand her ground and hold his gaze, but her eyes fly to her glass. She has never been good at looking people in the eyes, much less her family that look at her like... that.  
She moves to the table in the middle of the room and sips her water. She remains in that place and doesn't do much, she is only waiting for Naruto to come back.

Hinata hears his footsteps and sits straighter.   
"My lady? It's Naruto."  
Neji moves to the door and opens it while kneeled, he bows. "My lord."   
Naruto glances at him, "Neji." Naruto zeroes in on Hinata and can't help the smirk that comes over him as he realizes much like when they first met, she seems to have remained still as a statue all this time.   
He invites her for another walk before dinner, but as he steals glances around before leaving, he worries she may actually have stayed put all this time. So he asks what she did all afternoon.   
"Oh, I read... some books I brought."   
Naruto wants to call bullshit since there was no book in sight, but maybe putting her on the spot isn't the best way to start a conversation so he moves on to lunch. And if it hadn't been for her arm around his he wouldn't have noticed the slight jump in her body.   
"Oh, well..." Neji hadn't gone out to look for lunch, nobody had come to offer and she couldn't muster the courage to order her cousin. So they had stayed in that room alone, surrounded by that stifling silence all around them.   
Naruto stops and waits for an answer and Hinata can't come up with one. She can feel her back getting hotter and she will look weak no matter what she says, she couldn't order her assistant? She couldn't move and call for a servant? What answer was worse?  
"I am incredibly sorry, my lady, it won't happen again."   
Naruto resumes his pace and Hinata breathes again.   
"I wanted to take another walk through the gardens but we'll go directly to dinner, if that is not a problem?"   
Hinata doesn't trust her voice right now so she nods. And before she can worry whether Lord Naruto was looking at her or not, she can hear him.  
"Good."   
Hinata doesn't know how Lord Naruto can make her feel at ease so easily. He lets her talk when she wants to, and talks whenever silence is threatening to come over. She doesn't know how he knows, but he does. And she can't help but be amazed at the way he can make even their lonely dinner for two so full of energy.   
Lord Minato is out in business and Lady Mito had to meet people from another village immediately. Naruto assures Hinata that Lady Mito was dying to talk again and Hinata believes him. For all Naruto is big and threatening, Hinata has only learned to see him as respectful and caring, and as their conversations develop she is surprised at how much she is eager to see him smile. She concentrates on her food as the thought crosses her mind but she keeps on glancing towards him.   
How could a man like him end up with a woman like her.

Naruto takes her on another tour as night approaches, he has a lamp on one hand ready to use when the night surrounds them, but for now he only sways the lamp on his left hand. People are finishing their tasks and walking around, everyone greets them and nobody looks at her longer than necessary. Naruto greets everyone by their name and has something to say to each and one of them, and Hinata can understand the way the people working under him look eager to engage. Naruto is warm and inviting, and it is clear his personality comes natural to him.   
Naruto leaves her in her room and as he is leaving he calls for Neji. Hinata worries but Naruto raises his hand to her to tell her to stay put. He hands Neji what seems to be food and talks in whispers so as to not let her hear, more than any other time in the day, he looks serious.   
Neji barely reacts and his white eyes stare directly at Naruto's neck. When Naruto is finished, Neji nods.   
Naruto turns to Hinata and any resemblance of seriousness disappears from his face. "Good night, Lady Hinata."  
"G-good night, my lord."  
Neji sits on his usual spot and does nothing. Hinata can't bring herself to talk either so she stays still. There is nothing else for her to do, and it is clear Neji won't talk to her, so she readies her bed and prepares for sleep.  
When she leaves the room for a bath, Neji follows her, and although Hinata is relieved, she can't help but wonder how much of Naruto has affected his decision.   
She doesn't care.   
  
Hinata begins to wonder whether she should feel as bad as she does. Just a week and a few days in this place and she doesn't want to leave. She knows everything comes down to how she's being treated, and the fact that this same treatment stems from Naruto makes her nervous, but he is... Hinata believes herself capable of loving him.   
Naruto treats her with respect and care and everything she could ever ask of a husband.   
Future husband.   
She finds him attractive and these past days when she has helped him release his chakra points... she has stopped being as nervous and the way his muscles feel beneath her hands is something she constantly finds herself remembering. She is nearing two weeks at the compound and although Naruto hasn't said anything at all about her going back, she knows a choice has to be made. Her father would never allow her to stay so many days away without good reason.   
But Naruto hasn't asked. And Hinata can't bring herself to speak up.   
She wants to stay and she'll say yes. She will. There is nothing that could stop her from-  
"Lady Hinata?" Naruto asks and Hinata has to raise her eyes from his arm.   
He is sitting with a light robe on and Hinata has been releasing chakra points for a while. It is surprising how easy they clog and bruise and get out of control. Though if he really is nestling a sacred beast inside him, this is nothing to the power he yields.   
"Yes?"   
"You were lost in thought."  
"N-no, I was just looking for more chakra points to be released."   
Naruto nods and closes his eyes again. He has shared with her that this process relaxes him greatly, and feels like having sore muscles being washed with a warm cloth. Hinata moves her hands over his body and tries her best not to notice the way his body is shaped.   
"Has you father sent any messages to you?"  
"No."  
Naruto is crouched over and Hinata has her hands on his back. "He sent one to me."  
Even without her hands on his back, he would have known that she has stopped moving. Whenever she is surprised, there is a second of doubt, a second she takes to process what happened and then do as if nothing happened. Her hands keep on moving the next moment.  
"W-what d-did he say?"  
Nervousness triggers her stutter, and Naruto hates knowing that her family is a source for it. "He talked about Hanabi again..." Hinata remains silent, "Why is he so intent on having her marry me?"  
Hinata ponders, and she is sure it takes her a sizable amount of time to gather her thoughts. Enough for anyone to pry further, but Naruto remains silent too, and Hinata sits behind him, lets her hands rest on her lap.   
"The first thing father did when he received your notice... was gather information. There is barely anything regarding the Uzumaki c-clan, but he did know that we were to be wedded to the heir... and the heir is the clan's beast t-tamer. And there is more information regarding the beast t-tamers, truth mixed with lies, of course... but information nonetheless. And father realized s-something, that the reason the Uzumaki is looking for a Hyuuga is t-to have our eyes in order to keep your chakra points and flow in the best shape possible... taking into ac-ccount the fact that you have a sacred b-beast inside you... he realized you were going to die young..."  
Naruto waits for her to keep on talking. She takes her time sometimes in order to control her stutter, and Naruto has learned to just wait. But nothing comes and Naruto turns to her, she has her head hung low.   
"So your father wanted to have you sister marry me, wait for me to die and come back?"   
Hinata pinches her index finger and nods. "A f-few years for a g-good positioned marriage... and hopefully the next heir to the Uzumaki c-clan."  
Naruto scoffs, he has to give Hiashi credit where it's due, he nailed it. Naruto can't help the wave of relief he feels seeing Hinata so ashamed. Even if he died, she wouldn't let his kid go back to that clan. She's too much of an honest person. He sees it every time Hinata talks with the servants, every time she thanks him for things that are expected of him, the way she can't bring herself to make demands, the way she talked with his grandma about flowers, the way she genuinely wanted to know more about his father's travel... Naruto had wondered whether they could make this work, but now he knows, they can, they will. Naruto can't think of one fault in her and the way she is so honest with him makes him feel undeserving.   
So he decides that today is the day.   
And she has to know.  
"I am going to die young," he shares, and Hinata looks at him, surprise on her face, and she then glues her eyes to his legs. "And your father is correct, the main reason we asked for a bride from the Hyuuga is to have a person that can help me with my chakra flow, in hopes of letting me have a few more years."  
"H-how l-long?"  
"I have 10 years, give or take. My father hopes to give me 5 more or something close to that with your abilities."  
"I-I'm sorry."  
Naruto puts his hand on Hinata's arm without thinking, he doesn't want her to feel sad because of him. "Nothing we can do about it, don't worry."   
The moment Naruto realizes he's this close to Hinata, and the fact that his hand is in her arm, he decides he also wants to test something else. "May I-"  
"C-can I-"  
There is a moment of pause but then Naruto smiles and moves his hand away from her, "Go ahead."  
"Wh-Why... why me?... Why did you ch-choose me?"  
There is a myriad of answers Naruto can give, but he gives the one that has stuck with him from the moment they were alone in that room, "Because you're not perfect." Hinata is silent and Naruto isn't able to look her in the eye, "Because you stuttered..."   
Hinata can feel her cheeks blushing. It's not like she has deluded herself thinking that the Uzumaki clan hasn't noticed her flaws, it's not like she believes that her teachers have cured her stutter, it's the fact that Naruto has been the first to notice her stutter and she still feels comfortable with him. So him bringing attention to that fact, makes her conscious of it, makes her call forth the shame her family has instilled in her... until she realizes that in this case he's talking about the reasons she chose here instead of Hanabi. And Hinata looks up, just to find him with his eyes glued to the ground.   
"What...?"  
"I... I have a beast inside of me, Hinata, a beast that could destroy an entire village like nothing. A country, even. As a member of a clan with special abilities you must know the type of hardships we face... now add onto that the fact that I have a weapon of mass destruction inside of me."  
Hinata can't imagine, but she knows the hardships she's faced and if he is sharing this then it means that he knows them as well. She can't wrap her head around it, but she knows she can try, and judging by Naruto's tone, that seems to be enough.   
"I want you to stay," Naruto continues, "I want you to be my wife. I think we have a good relationship, and I know I can learn to love you... do you... think you could learn to love me?"  
Hinata doesn't think, it's something she has had going around in the back of her head for a while now, so as soon as Naruto finishes, she answers. "Yes."  
Naruto is surprised by her quickness, he has a smirk in place and Hinata can feel herself falling already. This is easy, she realizes. Naruto makes it easy for her to fall in love.   
"Do you mind of I- Do you- May I kiss you?"  
Hinata feels the blush creep up from her chest to her face, feels her hand getting clammy and her breath getting sharper. Naruto has his blue eyes glued on her and she can't help but eye his slightly opened robe, his tanned chest is peeking through and- what would her father think?  
"Yes."   
Hinata would have felt even more conscious if Naruto had remained calm. Would have wondered about her clothes and her breath, and her face and her hair. But Naruto loses his balance as he moves towards her and they both chuckle. He's close and he smells nice. She wouldn't mind smelling this for the rest of her life.   
Naruto puts his hands on her arms, aware of his sweating palms, and gets closer. Her skin is so pale, her hair so dark it seems blue, she closes her eyes and tilts her head to him and Naruto knows before he kisses her that he likes her. He could spend the rest of his days with her.   
The kiss is a touch of their lips, soft and quick, but they are happy with it.   
"I will talk with the council tomorrow regarding our decision."  
"Okay."  
Naruto is still close to her face, and Hinata is looking at him with a gaze that makes him want to hug her. "Can I-?"  
"Yes."  
They share a string of short kisses, each getting longer and longer. Hinata ends with her hands on Naruto's arms, and Naruto finally gathers the courage to cup her cheek. His lips tingle, his teeth tingle. His tongue feels charged and the feeling of wanting to kiss her just grows.   
Naruto rests his head on her forehead, her eyes shine and he can hear her breath getting labored. Naruto has no idea how to explain how hot he finds that. "Well," he says, "that was nice."  
Hinata giggles and Naruto dives right back in for another one.   
That night they both feel restless, anxious, hopeful, and happy, and they fall asleep with their lips tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!! Thanks for the kudos and the favorites and the follows and the comments and all the good stuff. Pretty sure this is the best received 1st chapter so far. Now I've got to wonder, is it because we're all horny inside?? lol  
> Thanks again, and enjoy!!   
> PD. For those who are wondering when Naruto and Hinata are gonna get handsy with each other chapter 4 is where is at. I see you, yeah, I see you.


	3. A stroll at night

Naruto sends a notice first thing in the morning to the Hyuuga clan, and he receives an answer a couple of days later. He shares the info with Hinata in one of their strolls, with little fanfare, and Hinata takes it in in the same way, with the softest of hums as an answer. If Naruto had any doubts left in his body, the fact that Hinata shared with him that she did not care if her family could attend their ceremony was enough.  
"When will we h-hold the ceremony?"  
"Two months from now? Three?"  
Hinata frowns and Naruto steals a peck from her lips. "I want you to feel comfortable enough before we get married, I don't mind waiting."  
Hinata looks forward and is ashamed? Glad? Embarrassed to realize that she wouldn't mind getting married sooner, that she wouldn't mind getting more physical with Naruto, that she is already half in love with the man and that her home is in the Uzumaki clan even though she still has the Hyuuga surname attached. She is still fighting the guilt that eats at her.  
"T-two months sounds fine."  
"I will talk with the council, then."  
There are places in the gardens where they are completely covered from prying eyes. There are some roses and bushes tall enough for even Naruto to fit. There is a bamboo grove that works as a wall, too, and a couple of trees that are as wide as they are tall. Hinata doesn't know anymore if it is Naruto who pulls them towards this places or if it's her. She doesn't really mind and Naruto seems to not worry about it, either.  
Naruto doesn't have a problem with his hands anymore, and he likes to cup her cheeks when they start kissing. He then likes to move his thumbs over her cheeks in a caress and by this point Hinata is already feeling the shivers go down her spine. On her side, she likes to put her hands on Naruto's neck and scratch slightly the nape of his head, she loves to hear him gasp in between kisses and he has already shared that her nails feel amazing against his skin. Hinata can only wonder what else her nails can do on his body.  
Everything is new to her and kissing Naruto makes her feel hot all over. She wants to press her body against his, she wants to circle her arms around his neck, she wants to open her mouth wider, she wants to touch him in places were clothes make it hard to reach. And judging by the way Naruto groans and looks at her, she bets he thinks the same.  
There is a voice at the back of her head that calls for restraint, for composure and for her to behave appropriately, and she would have heeded the voice at any other moment if Naruto had been anything other than... well, Naruto. It was him that brought this unabashed side of herself, this freer version, this happier version, this version that was ready to throw herself at a life with him full of hope. And Hinata doesn't know how to express that in any other way that by pressing herself to him, and Naruto has his hands at her back in a second.  
They stop kissing because Hinata is now too close to him and her face fits better in the crook of his neck. And Naruto doesn't mind. He can't remember any of the worries he had had before choosing Hinata as his wife. He can't remember the anxiety that filled him thinking about finding a suitable woman to mother his children. He isn't dumb, he knows this is his dick talking more than anything else, and yet... and yet, he fights his body's urges at night, looks at the ceiling were shadows play and ponders. And all of the things he would have liked to find in his wife, Hinata has.  
Naruto rests his head atop Hinata's and rubs his cheek on her hair. "I'm having a meeting that will drag long today. I won't be able to come see you before dinner... or after."  
"Okay."  
"Remember to eat your dinner."  
"Yes."  
"You have anything planned?"  
"Lord Minato was going to walk me through the... clan fundamentals."  
"Good. Boring stuff, though."  
Hinata giggles and Naruto buries his head on her neck, making her squeal. How could he get so lucky? He doesn't know.  
Maybe this was life showing some compassion and letting him feel lucky for the first time in his life. 

If there's anything Naruto can't help but dread is sitting still for hours on end. It had a lot to do with his hyperactive ass being unable to stay still when he was a child, but now it was more of his body needing exercise and movement because of the damned beast inside him. People got sore muscles, he got headaches and sharp pains on top of that because of the unspent energy sitting still inside of him.  
Naruto rubs his neck for the umpteenth time and his assistant looks apologetic.  
"This really dragged on, you know?"  
Shikamaru Nara is one of the most brilliant minds of this age, and Naruto has the privilege of having him as his aide. Where Naruto lacks, Shikamaru shines. He has a lazy attitude, but doesn't spare efforts when needed.  
"I yearn for my bed," Naruto whines.  
"I'm sure Sakura has everything prepped for you."  
Naruto scoffs, because that goes without saying. Where Naruto and Shikamaru fail, Sakura shines. "Hopefully she went to bed, it would suck if she stayed up waiting for me."  
The answer comes when they turn to his bedroom. Faint and shimmery, but Sakura's outline can be seen from afar.  
Shikamaru shakes his head, "Had it been me, I would have left hours ago."  
Naruto smirks, "Believe me, buddy, I now."  
Naruto's eyes sweep the area out of boredom. Half wanting to see the gardens around him and half wanting to stretch his neck, but there is a figure standing far away and he focuses on it, mystified, the figure doesn't move and Naruto discards options from his head as quick as he can. The moment he realizes that area is close to Hinata's, his feet change direction, Shikamaru is close behind, calling for him. The moment Naruto realizes the figure is a woman he starts to jog towards them. And the moment he realizes it is in fact Hinata standing there, in the middle of the night, in an open space, with the compound's wall a few hundred meters away from her, he runs.  
Hinata hears him when he's close enough, and after recognition lights her face, she smiles. Naruto grabs hold of her and scans his surroundings. Hinata is talking to him, but Naruto's ear are ringing. He has to calm himself, there is nothing near her, there is nothing near them, Shikamaru is next to him, and Naruto feels Shikamaru trying to ease his grip on Hinata to move her away from where they were. But Naruto wants answers.  
"Where is your assistant?"  
Hinata is confused and doesn't understand the urgency in his voice. She notices Shikamaru and is suddenly self-conscious, "He-he's sleeping. I went o-out to get some fr-fresh air."  
Naruto frowns and feels his emotions swirling. "Take her back to her room," he says, as he lets Shikamaru rest his hand on Hinata's shoulder.   
"My lo-" Sakura is jogging towards them. "Stay with Hinata," Naruto orders and Sakura nods once. Naruto is off like a storm, he walks, knowing that there is no haste now, and tries to keep his breathing under control. Hinata is calling to him, but he doesn't hear her.   
Naruto enters Hinata's bedroom and looks at the corner of the room, there, sitting with the covers tidied, sits Neji. Naruto stands in front of him with his arms crossed, menacing. "Do you know what you have done?"  
"There is no excuse, my lord."  
No, there is none. But Neji knew that already.   
Naruto squeezes his arm with strenght. He realizes his anger is being heightened by the beast and breaths out of his mouth with a snarl.   
"My lord!" Hinata reaches the room with Shikamaru and Sakura glued to her back. "My lord, Neji d-didn't know," she walks right next to him, alone, as Shikamaru and Sakura stand far back now, "I left on my own, I-I didn't wake him up. I-"  
Naruto closes his eyes. "It's all right, please, don't worry." Hinata quiets but is restless in her spot. "He will go back to the Hyuuga compound."  
"My Lo-"  
Neji's voice is clear and shuts Hinata's immediately, "As you wish, my lord."  
Naruto grimaces and when he opens his eyes he sees Hinata. Confused and surprised, with watery eyes. Naruto didn't tell her, she doesn't know.   
"Hinata, he is supposed to be your bodyguard..."  
"I didn't- I didn't wake him..."  
Naruto doesn't know how to explain to her... that Neji made the decision to let her go on her own.   
"He is a ninja on a mission, Hinata, he knew."  
Hinata locks eyes with the floor and Naruto knows that if he keeps his eyes on Neji, he will lose his composure sooner or later. "I will see you tomorrow, my lady."  
He kisses the top of her head and leaves. "Send more guards to this area. Sakura, you guard the room."   
"As you wish, my lord."  
The room is silent and Hinata tries to remain calm. The guilt is eating her alive. For Neji to go back to the compound because he couldn't fulfill his role. Shameful. And it was all her fault.   
"I-I am sorry."  
Neji remains still. Soft and kind, yet weak and useless when born in a ninja clan. There was never a chance for her to become anything else than the shy and stuttering mess that used to follow him around in an attempt to mimic him, in the hopes of overcoming anything at all. There was never any future for her but to remain at her father's side and rot. Who would want a failed heiress? Who would want a woman that could fold with a glare? The answer was obvious, rotten men.   
And somehow, life had decided for Hinata to find the one heir of a clan that somehow fit her like a glove. Destiny was fickle and mean spirited, but sometimes, it gave chances.   
Soft and kind and finally in a place where she wouldn't need to hide those traits.   
"I knew." Neji shares and Hinata looks as confused as ever. Innocent. "I was awake when you left the room, I knew I had to follow you, and yet I didn't. Lord Naruto is correct in sending me back."  
Hinata is shaking her head no and Neji wants to laugh. "I'll talk w-with Lord Naruto, he doesn't have to s-send you back."   
"I knew you went alone and I decided to let you go on your own, my lady. As a member of the Hyuuga clan that also has the clan's technique, and as the future wife of the Uzumaki clan's heir the chances of you becoming a target for ransom or assassination have grown exponentially and yet I-"  
"Still!"   
"You could have died, my lady. Lord Naruto is correct in-"  
"With your eyes... with the Byakugan you saw the c-compound's surroundings, didn't you? With your abilities... you can easily c-cover the whole compound, can't you? You saw that there-there was nothing, right?"   
Hinata is spewing the clan's secrets but she barely registers the fact. She is just trying to find anything to hold onto. Neji... Neji might have been aloof and distant throughout their childhood, but he never did mock her, never made jokes at her expenses, never hit her, never insulted her... Gods, was her childhood such a sad story?   
Neji knows he only needs one more push to get out of Hinata's life. With this show of betrayal, Naruto will have the perfect excuse to reject any other offers from the clan. No one will ever be able to touch her, to order her, to berate her. He only needs to say it... I didn't. I didn't use the byakugan. I sent you out there alone and unprotected and I didn't care. I didn't.  
I didn't   
It's not hard. I didn't. I didn't. I didn't.   
But Hinata's voice trembled and Neji can't do it.  
"Lord Naruto is correct in sending me away," he repeats.  
And he can hear Hinata's shaky breath. Relief.   
"I won't hear any m-more on this. I will-I will talk to Lord Naruto t-tomorrow."   
Neji stays kneeled on his futon. And Hinata goes back to hers, turns her back to Neji, and without looking back, with her eyes closed out of pain an frustration, she orders him for the first time in ages, "go back to sleep."

Hinata has her head glued to the tatami and there is nothing Naruto can say to let her stand upright.   
"It was my fault, m-my lord. It won't happen again... I will have a guard at all times, I promise... P-please let Neji stay."  
Neji sits far back on the room, with a blank stare. Naruto doesn't care for the man. But this is the first time Hinata has asked for something, and although Naruto can't wrap his head around it, the fact is, this is important to Hinata.   
Which means it should be important to him.  
"As you wish, Lady Hinata."  
Hinata doesn't raise her head. Naruto walks to her and kneels, "Hinata?" He whispers.  
"Thank you."   
And he realizes that she's crying. 


	4. Touching you (1)

Neji gets sent outside the main compound with no fanfare. He doesn't talk with Hinata and Hinata doesn't have it in her to look for him, either. He leaves with the help of a few servants and Naruto makes sure Hinata is not there when it happens. He is there one moment and the next there's no trace of him on her room.   
Sakura replaces him without missing a beat and Hinata finds it hard to mourn this change. Sakura is upbeat and nice, upfront and kind and Hinata can't help but follow her lead in whatever she wants. It becomes obvious pretty soon that Sakura has only Hinata's best interests in mind and Hinata doesn't know how to feel about it.   
She doesn't know how to feel about a lot of things.   
Sakura makes sure to talk to her about everything and anything and now Hinata feels like a part of the clan. Sakura is a walking encyclopedia and Hinata can spend hours asking questions. Sakura's eyes light up at each one of them and Hinata feels the pull to keep a conversation flowing for the first time in-   
Second time, she remembers.   
Like with many other things, Naruto had reclaimed her first. He makes her feel like- like-   
Like she is interesting and attractive and worth something. He always leans closer to catch her eyes, he waits when she has trouble speaking out, touches her whenever she feels distressed and always asks... asks so many things about her and about her well being and about what she's done or what she wants to do, and there is not one speck of acting or boredom...  
Where was he now?  
"Lady Hinata?"   
Hinata startles and feels the heat reaching her cheeks. Shameful, embarrassing and horrendous of her to not pay attenttion. "Excuse me," Hinata breathes, "I was..."   
But everyone in this place is nice to Hinata, so Sakura just giggles and repeats what she was saying. Hinata makes sure to pay attention. 

Time passes too fast and too slow nowadays. Hinata could swear just yesterday Neji had left her, but since her marriage ceremony is only days away she finds herself being confused.   
Confusion always leaves when Naruto makes an appearance, though.   
Hinata can say with conviction now that she will end up loving this man, if she's not in love with him already.   
Naruto had been upfront about their relationship, and made it clear that he would do his utmost for them to have the best relationship they could given their circumstances. Hinata had laughed and shrugged it off as wishful thinking, naivety even. But Naruto was serious, so serious Hinata couldn't help but fall silent with him.   
"If I am forced to have a family I will do my utmost to make them happy." He had shared in a whisper. And Hinata could see that this was a promise to himself. "That means you."   
Hinata had teared up immediately and found herself seeking refuge in his arms. She was already happy, and the moment she shared that with him, Naruto pressed his face to her neck and they didn't move in a while.   
Hinata found soon enough that Naruto is not a man that makes light of his promises. He always made time to spend with her and the more they spend together the closer they become.   
Naruto is open with his life, with his feelings and is eager to make a connection. Hinata feels anxious but she can't deny the feelings that spring forth as she realizes that this man is willing to share his life with her.   
Hinata always thought she would end up as a servant to her father or married to a man that would rather have her mouth shut.   
She is elated. She is beyond relieved. And she wants this life more than anything in ever.   
It is so easy to want this life.   
Naruto finds her in her room and like many times before, enters the place alone. Making sure that the guards are far enough from them not to hear them.  
They have long gone beyond mere kisses and caresses and Hinata can't help but want more. And Naruto seems eager to comply.  
Their hands find each other immediately and they hug and touch and grab hold of the other in whatever way they can. Hinata has long forgotten her shame and whatever hint of embarrassment tries to surface she stomps on it immediately. This is Naruto, she reminds herself. A dying man that has chosen her to be his wife, a beast tamer with the sweetest of voices and the most handsome of faces.   
They find themselves, tangled in a tight embrace and Hinata drags her fingers along the three whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks, a mark from the beast that lives inside him, a mark that is so uniquely him that Hinata can't help but adore.   
They barely know each other and she will be his wife and spend the rest of her life with him and they will be married soon and they have known each other for less than anything Hinata has ever done in her life...   
Naruto pulls her close, brings her face to his and they lose themselves in a kiss.   
Hinata is anxious and nervous and worried. And yet, she knows that she feels the most like herself besides him. She knows she likes herself now, and that is an achievement she didn't know she would ever earn. She bites his lower lip, careful not to hurt him, and pushes her chest to him.   
Her chest, too big and burdensome, and something she tries to hide rather than show. But now she pushes, and Naruto groans into her mouth as his hand moves through her body and reaches her neck. Hinata wants to be touched and tasted and groped and loved.   
Hinata wants to be touched and tasted and groped and loved by Naruto.  
Naruto opens her kimono slightly and buries his head to her neck, his warm mouth kissing the top of her breasts. Hinata grabs his shoulder and her other hand finds his hair, a handful of blonde between her fingers that make Naruto breath out a hitched breath. She curls towards him, unable to bite down her haggard breaths, she would have been embarrassed if not for the fact that Naruto's breathing is just as labored.   
They find themselves on the ground, with Naruto showering her with kisses from her temple to her neck. They have slowly gone further and further, Naruto likes her breast the best so far, and although Hinata loves the attention, she can't help the tingling sensation that travels down her stomach. She can't help the way her legs rub on each other. She can't help wondering what it would feel like to have him pressing between her legs.  
Naruto touches her form over her clothes. He relishes in the view of Hinata's left breast almost completely exposed, plentiful and overflowing, soft and warm, and as he presses his body to hers, he breaths into her ear. He hugs her and digs his hands into her. Their kisses become sloppier and this time when he rises to his knees, Hinata's lips shine with his saliva.   
"Your kimono is getting undone," he breaths, and Hinata takes a moment to understand his words. Naruto is usually the one to let her end their encounters. A long hug with a short kiss, a string of kisses that fall downward and end with his head on her neck, a steamy session that ought to end when he puts distance between them.   
Hinata squirms beneath him and he can see her eyes following his own soon to be completely undone kimono. He doesn't give a shit, he would discard the garment in a second if it was what she wanted. Her breasts rise and fall erratically and Naruto wishes he could just bury his head back in. But they are not married yet and he tries to reign over his emotions.   
Not that people couldn't put two and two together and guess why they disappeared for long stretches of time.   
Hinata rises her hand to his arm and Naruto feels his hair stand on end before she even touches him.   
"You can help me make it pretty again." Hinata's voice is sultry and low and nothing like the crystal clear voice she usually has. Naruto loves it. He loves it even more that she doesn't fumble over her words nor has to take pauses to speak. Is she relaxed? Is she comfortable? With him?   
"Sure I can."   
Naruto puts his hands on either side of Hinata, but before he can go lower, she stops him. Her face is unguarded and Naruto sees her anxiety. She moves slow and Naruto remains still as a statue. He had half a hard-on already, but now his blood is directed to his groin with a quickness it makes him want to laugh.   
Hinata looks at him from the corner of her eyes, with her legs open and her kimono becoming undone even more. "For practice," she whispers, half wanting to have some sort of excuse for this shameless action, half wanting to see Naruto smirk for the boldness of her lies.   
Naruto takes a second to move and Hinata places her hand on his face. Naruto frowns and nuzzles her hand. In a couple of days they will have to start and try anyway so Hinata is not far off, and although Naruto's groin very much would want to dive right in, the years of dumb rules instilled in so many clans can't stop from going around inside his head. "Hinata," he whines. And somehow, Hinata blushes immediately.  
"Oh- oh, I meant, o-over the clothes..."   
Naruto opens his eyes and scoffs right into her hand, and Hinata covers her face immediately.   
"No, no, come on," Naruto chuckles as he tries to pry her hands off her, but Hinata is red in the face and is squealing from embarrassment. Naruto has no idea why she finds this embarrassing so he just laughs some more. "Come on, Hinata, don't leave me like this."   
That's enough to get her to look at him again. Naruto grabs her hands and gets closer to her, his thighs touching hers, his warmth almots over hers. That shuts him up real quick.   
Hinata releases her hands and does as if grabbing him. "I want a kiss."  
Naruto presses his elbows to the ground and now their groins are touching and he has to muffle a moan. He presses his lips to Hinata's and she cups his cheeks, drags her nails across his whiskers. "You all right?" he asks, and Hinata gives him the tiniest of smiles as she positions herself to feel him better.  
"This feels nice."  
That is an understatement. Naruto feels like he is on fire. And he already felt on fire before. His mind gets lost in between what he has felt, what he is feeling and what he imagines himself to feel in the future and everything is very confusing. All he knows is he is almost already fully in love with Hinata and if his dick had any say in this, who cares? He will have a very important play in this whole relationship so if his mind and his dick agree on loving this woman that's good.   
That's perfect.  
Hinata deepens their kiss and crosses her legs over his waist, Naruto opens his mouth in pleasure and presses his head to her temple. Hinata wants to eat his moans, she is eager to hear more and the warmth that is starting to spread over her body is dizzying, her nails dig into Naruto's neck.   
Naruto has no idea how he is supposed to keep on with his life knowing that this pleasure exists and there will be times without it. This is dumb. This is amazing. He has barely moved and he's already losing it. Hinata's nails drag down his neck sending shivers down his spine and when he presses fully into her stomach, his head falls to her neck where his mouth opens and starts chanting her name like a prayer.   
Hinata grabs hold of whatever she can on Naruto. His movement against her body make her feel like she's adrift and she is soon to fall. His breath on her neck, his wet lips showering her with sloppy kisses, the way he moans her name with each thrust, the warmth that's pooling in her lower belly, the way her back arches because she wants more.   
She never wants to stop.   
Naruto rises his head next and Hinata misses him immediately. "Tell me-" he's out of breath, "tell me if it's too much."   
Hinata has trouble keeping her breathing in check, so she gives a quick nod instead. Naruto kisses her and buries his head on her chest, his arms encircle her waist and the pressure in her groin becomes almost too much. And yet not enough.  
Naruto starts thrusting again, pressing into her lower belly with strength. His moans are low and breathy. His mouth is right on top of her breast, slobbering the skin it touches. The warmth of his mouth along with the saliva that coats her skin send a mix of hot and cold from her chest to her brain. Hinata contracts around nothing and she feels herself dripping from her vagina to her bottom.   
It's the sounds that make her shiver. His breathing, his moans, his voice calling out to her, the way she feels his warmth and wetness stick to herself, the way she can no longer differentiate whether it's her fluids or his that coat her thighs. The way his hands dig into her body, with more strength than he has ever done before, making him look desperate. Hinata puts her hands on his back, drags her hands along his muscles. The movement under her hands make her press her head to the floor, there is a pressure she wants released, and each thrust Naruto makes make the feeling stronger.  
Naruto breaths into her chest, her breast is all he sees and despite loving the scenery so far, the pleasure takes over and he closes his eyes shut. Hinata arches her back and Naruto's hips stutter. He comes with a groan, with a lengthy sigh he stifles against Hinata's skin. His whole body shivers and his hips give a couple more of lazy thrusts that make him get out of breath. He comes down from his high slowly, with Hinata's hand caressing his hair, with her nails tracing his back.   
His body starts noticing the breeze that comes from somewhere in the room and the way his underwear is now uncomfortably sticky. Naruto rises slowly and Hinata gives him the sweetest most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life.   
"Did it feel good?" she asks and Naruto can't help but give a smirk back.   
It didn't feel good, it felt amazing. He would do it a hundred times over. He would do it again now if she'd let him. Hinata looks disheveled in a way Naruto didn't know he found hot, but here he was, looking at her dumbfounded. Hinata sits herself up and starts to tidy herself up, snapping Naruto out of his trance. He puts his hand on her thigh. No, no, no, wait, wait, wait. "You haven't come yet," he says, nonchalant.  
And Hinata blushes harder than when they were actually dry humping each other. "No-," she starts, grabbing Naruto's hand as it is moving up her leg. "You d-don't have to-"  
But what Hinata doesn't understand is that Naruto very much wants to. "You don't like it?" He asks directly into her ear and that shatters all that is left of Hinata's resolve to save herself the shame of being fingered by him. She buries her face into Naruto's chest and nods while being conscious that her whole body must be red from embarrassment.   
"This will be my first time, so you've gotta give me some pointers, all right?"   
Naruto moves his hand towards her inner thigh and Hinata clenches her legs together. Naruto's chest rumbles with his laugh, "You gotta give me some space there, my lady."  
Hinata's whole body shivers. His hand is warm and calloused and dry in a way that wherever he touches she feels. She knows she had wanted this but wanting it and having it are two very different things. "Wait- wait a second."   
Naruto hums in agreement and starts peppering kisses along her face and Hinata is melting. His hand is trapped but his fingers trace patterns on her thigh and gods, she is wet.   
Naruto waits. Waits as he tries to remember all he can regarding pleasuring a woman. Kiba has had lengthy conversations with him, and although his friend is boisterous and a clown most of the time, this is one of the things that can get him serious. If this goes well, Naruto will buy him a beer.   
Naruto feels Hinata releasing her grip on his hand and the next thing he feels is her own hand over his as he guides him down. Naruto has already come, but the moment his fingers touch her wetness warmth pools in his stomach again. He has trouble thinking how people can get out of this circles of pleasure on their own, and although his mind is starting to reel back into his own groin, the moment Hinata tries to stifle her moans against his chest he zones in on his hand.   
"What do you need me to do?" he asks. All he remembers is to be gentle and do things slowly. Circles, also, he moves his index and middle fingers together and Hinata presses into him. That's a good sign. "Does that feel good?"   
Hinata doesn't want to say anything in fear of letting out a moan that has been nestling in her chest the moment Naruto touched her, so she does her best to nod. Naruto's fingers aren't even inside her and her legs tighten as the pleasure travels up her body. Harder, just a little bit harder.   
Her hand covers Naruto's and she presses.   
Naruto is one hell of a fast learner because he maintains the same pressure Hinata showed him without trouble. And he keeps going.  
And keeps going.   
Naruto watches as Hinata's breath becomes ragged, as her hips raise and fall with a rhythm he's starting to recognize. Her legs are open out of sheer will, because he notices the muscles cramping and urging her to close up, and then, after a while, she clenches. Her muscles tighten, her mouth opens wide against his chest and he wishes she could just let her moans out without worry.   
Naruto keeps his fingers moving and Hinata takes his hand away from herself after a few seconds. Her breath is hot and erratic and Naruto is glad he had it in him to make her come. "Was it bad at the end?" he worries, but Hinata shakes her head.  
"I just... become sensitive, after I c-come."  
Naruto opens his mouth in a O shape and nods as he strokes her back. Hinata sits and nestles herself into Naruto's neck and well... Naruto is kind of expecting their wedding night now.   
Hinata looks embarrased, so Naruto nuzzles her head, "Did it feel good?" he asks, and Hinata hides herself by burying her face into his chest. His chest rumbles as he cackles. He circles his arms around Hinata and brings her closer to him, just for him to bring his head up and frown.   
Naruto starts to get up and Hinata looks at him, "My lord?"  
Naruto steals a peck as he rises, "Someone's coming, let me get them at the door."   
Hinata does her best to make herself presentable, but Naruto tells her not to worry. He straightens his clothes, but he still looks disheveled. Hinata is mortified and Naruto winks at her.   
Just as Naruto had told her, someone comes a few moments later and Naruto steps outside to greet them. Naruto is needed for a meeting.  
The man stays outside and Naruto enters and helps Hinata get up. "He'll stay as a guard outside," he says, as he starts fixing her kimono, all the while stealing kisses and touches in between, "I'll call for some maids to come and stay with you, too."   
Hinata nods and does her best to remain calm, but thinking about the guard outside knowing what had happened with Naruto and then the maids who are to come and see her so disheveled is enough to make her anxious.  
Naruto moves his hand with expertise and before Hinata can realize it she looks as if nothing had happened. She checks her obi and looks at Naruto, dumbfounded.   
Naruto smirks, "My grandma Mito loved it when I helped her put on her kimono when I was younger. I was worried for half a second, but hey," he opens his arms as if showing her to other people, "didn't forget about it." Hinata finds the story adorable, and Naruto removes his obi immediately after. His hands move fast as he rearranges his robes and tightens the string around him, the obi follows. "How do I look?"   
Hinata smiles, he still looks flustered, but people could now think they just had a heavy makeout session. Naruto gets close to her and cups her cheeks, "I don't think I'll be able to come back tonigh. I'll see you tomorrow."   
A kiss turns into several kisses, but before long Naruto leaves.   
As he walks alone through the corridors his mind goes back to Hinata and he remembers his fingers. Not wet any longer, but still coated in her. Naruto brings his fingers to his nose and breathes it in. He realizes it's a bad idea just a second too late and he arrives late to his meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Some chapters will be posted in parts because they end up being too long and don't really help with a steady schedule lol  
> Rest assured though, they will be cut in places that make sense (this one, for example, was cut after all the sexy stuff because I'm not that evil), which means that sometimes you'll get chapters that are slightly longer than others, but such is life. Hopefully it won't be too much of a bother.   
> See you next week! Stay safe!


End file.
